Squall's Revenge
by Loneeagle42
Summary: Squall gets revenge on those who annoy him.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, well, I own a copy, but I don't own the characters. They belong to Squaresoft. When you see something in (...), just like the game, that's Squall thinking. Enjoy!  
  
Squall's Revenge.  
  
Squall sat in the classroom bored out of his mind. After the battle with Ultimecia, Cid had asked him to return to Balamb to become an instuctor for all these future Seeds.  
  
(There's all of two sorceresses left, why would we need more Seeds) Squall thought as another person raised their hand.  
  
"Instructor Leonheart, has there ever been any male sorceresses?" A student asked. Squall was getting mildly annoyed with this assignment. After all, to him fighting Omega Weapon was easier then teaching these Kids.  
  
"Not on record. And they'd be called sorcerers." Squall replied. The student nodded and wrote that down. (And they stuck me teaching the freshmen... that makes it even worse.) Squall's thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang and the students filed out of the class. Several of the girls of his class stayed behind just to be near him.  
  
(Now I know how instructor Trepe felt with those trepies) Squall thought as he erased the blackboard. Then he gathered up all his teaching materials and headed for the Instructor's lounge.  
  
Arriving there, Squall slid his key-card into the reader and removed it after the green light went on and the door opened. He entered the room and looked around. Zell was sitting at a table eating a hot dog, Irvine was talking to Selphie in the corner, Quistis was reading a book and Rinoa had just run to the door and gave him a big hug.  
  
(Doesn't she know I hate it when she does that?) Squall though at he pried Rinoa off of him. It was a good thing that he had a strength of 255, or else he'd need the jaws of life to get her off sometimes.  
  
"Squally-Poo! I've been waiting ages for you!" She shouted cutely.   
  
"You've only been here five minutes." Quistis said as she looked up from her book and sighed.  
  
"Mmmgmph, mmph, gmph!" Zell said, spitting food everywhere.  
  
"What did he just say?" Squall asked.  
  
"He said 'Time flies when you're a dope'" Quistis replied as she returned to her book.  
  
Squall nodded and went over to the soda machine. He put in 2 gil and hit the button for a grape soda. Out of the machine came a tomato juice drink.  
  
"What happened to the soda machine?" Squall asked as he retrieved his beverage and sat down.  
  
"Like, Soda's too ickie and stuff, So I had all the soda replaced by super-duper healthy drinks! Booyeah!" Selphie chimed in.  
  
"That's my little health-guru." Irvine said as the hearts in his eyes grew bigger.  
  
Squall wasn't happy, which was normal, but now he was downright annoyed. No sodas, Teaching freshmen, Rinoa... What else could go wrong?  
  
Just then, the PA system came on.  
  
"Will Instructor Leonheart report to the main hall, Your father is here." Someone said over the loudspeaker.  
  
(I Had to ask...) Squall thought as he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Laguna's here? Yay!" Rinoa said as she latched onto Squall's arm.  
  
"Booyeah! Sir Laguna!" Selphie said as she grabbed Irvine and drug him towards the door.  
  
(One ultima spell... That's all I ask...) Squall thought as Rinoa opened the door and drug him down to the main hall. Irvine was grinning widely.  
  
"If I kiss up to Laguna, mabye Selphie will get closer to me and then...." He thought, with his thoughts eventually becoming more and more perverted... things about whipped cream and donuts dipped in coffee, but luckily he smacked into a nearby sign and was in too much pain to have those thoughts go any further.  
  
They arrived in a few minutes, and Laguna was his happy, confused self.  
  
"Son!" He yelled as he rushed at Squall. Squall wanted to dodge out of the way, but with Rinoa clamped onto his arm, it was to no avail. Now Squall had two people hugging him... He could hear the others laughing at his predicament.  
  
"Hello..." Squall replied as he attempted to shake one person off. It didn't really matter much at this point... He just wanted to slide through a crack in the floor, but seeing that he didn't have any more mini spells... that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Luckily for Squall, Selphie chose that time to show up with Irvine.  
"Sir Laguna! You're here! WOOHOO!" She yelled for no reason. Laguna let go of Squall and smiled at Selphie.  
  
"Selphie! I must say, that site you made for me is Sooooo Cool." Laguna replied as he walked over to her. Squall chose this time to recover his arm from Rinoa, and hopefully restore some of the feeling to it. He walked outside, only to find Doctor Odine bringing along a box of stuff.  
  
"Ahh, Squall... How have you been?" He asked the Seed. Squall smiled and hoped that Odine had brought something to make the hurting stop.  
  
"Not well." Squall replied in a somber tone. "Rinoa's been latching onto me at every opportunity... I'd try to dump her, except she's too dense to get the message, and for the fact that she's a sorceress... I mean, it's bad enough when she gets to her time of the month....."  
  
Odine nodded, and began to think. "Vell, I cannot help you vith the first problem... But as for ze second..." He said as he began to rummage through his box. A few minutes later, he removed a device which looked like a needle. "Zis is my new device. It drains a Sorceress' powers... Perhaps you could find a use for it." He said as he handed the device to Squall. Odine could have sworn that a small smile crossed the man's face when he recieved it, but that was probably his imagination. "Vell, I have to go give the rest of zese to Headmaster Cid..." Odine finished as he picked up the box and went on his merry way.  
  
There had been a smile on Squall's face, as an evil idea had come into his head. (I can take Rinoa's powers, and give them to myself! Then I shall get even with anyone who annoyed me.) He thought as he hid the device in his pocket and headed back into the Garden.  
  
With the enterance of Laguna, the main hall was packed with people. However, Squall assumed that Rinoa's Squally sense was tingling, and she'd soon find him and latch on. Sure enough, a few seconds later He felt something glomp onto his arm tightly.  
  
"Don't leave me alone Squally-Poo!" Rinoa said in an extremely chipper voice. Squall nodded and replied. "Let's go to my room, I want to show you something." Rinoa Smiled a huge, inhuman smile and nodded.  
  
When the reached Squall's room, He hugged her, and she hugged him. Then he pulled out Odine's device and stuck it in her arm. "Squall, What's that?" Rinoa asked  
  
"It's just a little something I got from Doc. Odine. Does it hurt?" Squall asked. "A little..." Rinoa replied just before she fainted. Squall smiled as he set the device in reverse and injected it into himself. The power began to flow into him, and for once, he smiled a genuine smile.   
  
Later that day, Squall returned to his classroom to teach another class. As usual, that one kid just kept asking questions. They continued to be so utterly pointless, so Squall stood up and looked at him. "Would you like to know everything?" He asked the teen. "Uh... Yes..." The teen replied. Squall pointed at the teen's head and blasted him. The teen began to freak out, as all the knowledge in the world began to enter his mind.  
  
"Class dismissed." Squall said. He had more havok to wreak, and more carnage to sow. He headed down to the teachers' lounge and opened the door. As he expected, most of his friends were in there, and they turned as he came in.  
  
Rinoa rushed at Squall, only to bounce off an invisible wall. "Hey! That hurt!" She said as she tried it a few more times. "Squally-Poo? What's happening?" She asked. Squall pointed at her and laughed. "Be silent." He said. Rinoa then tried to speak, but though her mouth moved, no sound came out.  
  
"Finally, some peace and quiet." Irvine said as he turned his attention back to Selphie. "Like yeah, She gets on my nerves sometimes." Selphie said. Squall then pointed at Selphie. "And since you like my father so much, you can become him." Another flash of light, and Laguna was standing where Selphie once stood. "Booyeah! I'm Sir Laguna!" She said.  
  
Irvine turned to Squall. He had reached into his Inventory and pulled out his shotgun. "Change her back man!" He said as he leveled it at Squall. "Irvine, you fancy yourself as a ladies man... Well, why don't you become one yourself?" Squall said as he zapped Irvine. When the smoke cleared, Irvine had indeed become a woman.  
  
"Noooo! Now the ladies will never see my beautiful body again!!!" Irvine shouted in a much higher tone. Squall then left the room, doing nothing to Zell and Quistis because they really didn't bother him that much.  
  
"The world shall know my Name, and will fear it! Muahahahahaha!" Squall shouted as he floated up into the air and began to randomly blow things up. Just then, he heard a voice on the wind, and it sounded like Rinoa's.  
  
"Squall....Squall....Squall...." The voice, coupled with a glass of water brought him out of his dream.  
  
"Are you okay Squall?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I was having the most wonderful dream..." Squal replied as he sat up and wiped his face off.  
  
"Well, If you keep wishing, it could come true..." Rinoa replied as she turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
"Believe me, I want it to." Squall said as he smiled and fell asleep.  



End file.
